


The Ropes Stay On

by Red_Dahlia



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Restraints, Romance, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dahlia/pseuds/Red_Dahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a Twelfth Division experiment goes wrong, Nanao's ethics are tested against her devotion to Captain Kyōraku.  Spoilers for Soul Society Arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ropes Stay On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meroko26](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=meroko26).



> This is a gift fic for meroko26 for participating every day in the Week of Love giveaway at the [shunsui_nanao community](http://shunsui-nanao.livejournal.com/) at Livejournal this summer. Thanks for your contribution!
> 
> This is my take on a sex pollen story. Writing this piece was a bit of a stretch for me and took me a while to finish. I hope people enjoy this piece, and thanks for reading!
> 
> **Elaboration on the dubious consent (Spoilers for the story below):**
> 
> The dubious consent in this story is on Kyōraku's part; he is the one hit with the sex pollen and the one restrained. If you need more information to find out if you feel comfortable reading this story, feel free to ask me, here or at LJ/DW. If you feel there should be more warnings, please let me know.

Nanao sat at her desk, breathing in the aroma of her fresh tea. She had a fair amount of work to do, but Captain Kyōraku should be at a meeting for most of the afternoon, leaving her with a peaceful atmosphere to finish her work. Maybe she'd have time to write a column for the _Seireitei Bulletin_ before he returned.

Nanao looked up from the work on her desk when she heard a noise at the window. Captain Kyōraku dropped through the opening, stumbling slightly as he entered the office. His hat was missing and he looked disheveled. "I thought you'd be at the Captains' meeting for another hour. Did you finish early?"

"Nanao-chan." He moved towards her desk, unsteady on his feet.

"Captain Kyōraku? Have you been drinking?" It was unlikely; she'd brought him to the meeting herself and left him in the company of Captain Ukitake, who would not have abandoned a Captains' meeting to go drinking. She rose and walked towards him.

When she was closer she could see that he looked feverish, sweat glistening on his forehead and on the triangle of chest exposed by his uniform. His eyes were dilated and watching her intently. "Nanao-chan," he murmured, reaching for her shoulders. He pulled her surprised body into an embrace.

"Are you feeling sick? Did something happen at the meeting?" She planted her hands on his chest, pushing away from him.

He'd dropped to one knee at her push. His balance must have been affected by whatever was giving him the other symptoms. He grasped both of her hands. "The Twelfth Division was presenting a new innovation." He tugged her closer, pressing his face into her belly. "Nanao-chan."

"Captain, please, we should go to the Fourth. It appears you've been exposed to a toxin of some kind." She freed one of her hands and pushed away from him again, taking a few steps back.

"No, I want to stay here with you." He kissed the palm of her hand and then began to kiss her fingers.

Nanao considered her options. Physical rebuke with a fan or book might be effective at getting him off of her, but if he was ill, that wasn't a good choice. Taking him to the Fourth against his will would be nearly impossible without several members of the division and a lot of effort. Having someone from the Fourth come here would be the best choice. If he needed to be hospitalized, she would make arrangements with the Fourth. But if all of the Captains had been exposed to a toxin, this might be an emergency situation—shouldn't she have received a Hell Butterfly with some information by now?

There was a commotion at the door. Nemu Kurotsuchi and four unfamiliar shinigami entered the office. "Please forgive the intrusion, Nanao-san."

Nanao turned to the door, Captain Kyōraku still lavishing attention on her hand. "Nemu-san. It's my understanding that there's been an incident with Twelfth Division technology. Can you please explain what's happening?"

"Mayuri-sama created a new focus-enhancing drug that he found very effective at increasing attentiveness during his experiments. Mayuri-sama brought a canister of the gas to the Captains' meeting to present the innovation, and he exposed the meeting to the focus-enhancing drug."

"That is extremely unsafe. Why was he permitted to do that?" Nanao couldn't imagine such a thing had been condoned by the First Division.

"Technically Mayuri-sama had not procured permission. Mayuri-sama was acting under the influence of the experimental medication when he released the gas. He thought it would enhance the focus of the Captains and speed up the meeting process, which interrupts his important work." Nemu sounded slightly apologetic.

"So he's exposed the most powerful people in Soul Society to a drug that does what, exactly? Because this behavior is not exactly focused on work." Nanao waved at Captain Kyōraku, who paid no particular attention to the conversation, instead delivering distracting little licks to the sensitive spots on the inside of her wrist.

"Your skin is so soft, Nanao-chan," he murmured.

She drew her fan as a matter of habit, but striking him with it seemed unkind when he was affected by a drug. Instead she opened the fan and hid her hand and Captain Kyōraku's mouth behind it, shielding them from the Twelfth Division party.

Nemu bent her head in the barest nod. "You are correct, Nanao-san. Mayuri-sama logically hypothesized that the experimental gas enhanced focus on work because when he exposed himself to it, he was able to make tremendous progress on his latest batch of edible poisons. However, it appears that the drug actually increases the focus of a user on things that the user is already deeply interested in."

"Do you have an antidote?" Nanao asked. One of Captain Kyōraku's hands crept up to grasp her waist. She tugged his hand away with the hand he was kissing, but he laced his fingers through hers with a pleased sound, resuming his tingling kisses on the inside of her wrist. Her eyebrow twitched. This was a particularly embarrassing variation on the theme of her Captain's ongoing romantic pursuit.

"No. But we intend to take whatever Captains we can to the Twelfth Division to test remedies. We would like to take Captain Kyōraku, Nanao-san."

"No." Captain Kyōraku's voice was firm and strong. He didn't move from his kneeling position at Nanao's side.

"We believe that the exposed Captains could present a serious danger in certain circumstances, Nanao-san. Allowing us to take him to the Twelfth is the most prudent course of action." Nemu tilted her head.

Nanao turned her gaze to the man tracing the lines of her palm with the tip of his tongue, his hand still clasping her fingers. "Captain Kyōraku." He looked up at her immediately. "The Twelfth Division thinks you may be dangerous."

His eyes narrowed. "I'm not dangerous to you, Nanao-chan, I promise." He rubbed his cheek against her hand.

She believed him. Perhaps she shouldn't trust him when he was under the influence of a drug, but she did. She believed him mainly because of what he didn't promise—he'd said he wasn't dangerous to Nanao, but he hadn't said that he wasn't dangerous at all. "Captain Kyōraku will not be accompanying you to the Twelfth Division."

Nemu frowned faintly. "That is most inadvisable, Nanao-san. All of the Captains have the ability to do huge amounts of damage. Captain Kyōraku, as one of the oldest Captains, is also one of the most potentially dangerous."

"I understand that, Nemu-san, and I do thank you for your concern, but—" Buildings crashing in the distance interrupted Nanao. "What is that?"

"Captain Kenpachi appears to have a most fervent interest in violence, Nanao-san. Once he was exposed to the drug, he began challenging everyone he met to a fight. The property damage has been most impressive."

"What? The Kenpachi is felling buildings and probably shinigami by the dozen and you're here? That's unnecessary. Captain Kyōraku will remain here in my care. I will keep him under control. Please go and find a way to subdue the Kenpachi, if you can't get the antidote quickly. Please don't come back here until all of the other Captains have been given a remedy." Nanao frowned severely.

"The Twelfth Division cannot be held responsible for your safety if you refuse our assistance, Nanao-san," Nemu said.

"I thank you for your concern, but I will be fine. Please go now, Nemu-san."

Nemu bowed. "We will return when an antidote is found. Mayuri-sama is working most enthusiastically on the problem now. Goodbye, Nanao-san."

Nanao nodded to the Twelfth Division Vice Captain and members as they left. She turned to Captain Kyōraku, who had made his way slowly up her arm to the inside of her elbow, which he was draping in kisses. "Why don't you go and sit in your chair, Captain?"

"I want to stay with Nanao-chan." That fevered heat still burned in his eyes; even his mouth felt hot against her skin.

"Go and sit in your chair, and I'll tie you up and stay with you." The kidō-reinforced ropes she used on him to force work from him when her patience and time had both run out wouldn't hold him if he was seriously committed to escape, but he allowed her to do this to him occasionally, so perhaps he would allow it now.

"You'll sit with me?" There was a need in his voice she wasn't accustomed to hearing.

Her mouth softened. "I'll stay with you until this is over."

He rose, towering above her. His lips tried to steal a kiss, almost faster than she could see. She turned her head and lifted the open fan but couldn't block him completely. His kiss landed on her cheek.

"Don't just do anything that you want," she snapped.

He grinned but retreated to the chair behind his desk. His eyes never left her as she rummaged through a cabinet for the kidō-reinforced ropes. She found the ropes and brought them to his chair, tying him up as if it were any ordinary day. She'd decided it would be best to maintain a pretense of normalcy.

The door to the office burst open when she was finishing a fourth intricate knot. "What now?" she asked, exasperated.

Third Seat Enjōji and a few other officers of the division stood in the doorway. "Vice Captain Ise! We've just received a message that the Captains have been exposed to a drug and are highly dangerous!"

Nanao sighed. "I have the matter under control." She tested the strength of her knots and found them excellent, as always.

"We want to help, Vice Captain. Please let us assist you with Captain Kyōraku," Enjōji said.

"Absolutely not." Nanao pushed her glasses up higher on her face. "It's bad enough that I will likely lose my entire afternoon to this debacle. I will not have high-ranking members of the division also missing work for this. I have the situation entirely in hand. Please empty the offices in this section of the division and work at the west end of the building."

"If you have the situation entirely in hand, why do you want us to evacuate?" Enjōji asked, looking puzzled.

Nanao stepped away from Captain Kyōraku and approached the door. "There is a faint risk of damage to property and personnel. It is only prudent to remove others from the possibility. Evacuate to the west end of the offices, and complete your work as usual there. Do not return to this office under any circumstances, or I will be most displeased."

Enjōji nodded and backed out of the doorway. "We'll follow your orders perfectly, Vice Captain Ise."

"Thank you. Please be very productive this afternoon, as I will not be able to work." After the division members left, she closed and locked the door behind them.

Silence fell in the office as she regarded Captain Kyōraku. He was tied to the chair thoroughly; the rope wound around his chest and arms—binding them to his sides—and knotted tightly. His legs were untied, but he'd not tried to run from her without removing the ropes since she'd slammed him with a binding kidō and he'd skinned half of his face skidding across the floor several years ago.

"We're alone now, Nanao-chan. Why don't you come closer?" He was making a pouting face that was incongruous with the wicked heat in his eyes.

She sniffed and returned to the desk, standing in front of his chair, her back against the desk. What would they do now? She hadn't actually considered what the best course of action was, beyond clearing out the office and tying him up. "How do you feel?"

"Come closer, Nanao-chan." He hopped the chair closer to the desk, blocking her into a small amount of space between the chair and the desk with his legs. "That's better, isn't it?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. His happiness at having 'caught' her was much too strong. "The heightened focus you're experiencing—what does it feel like?"

"I just want to be close to you, to touch you, to kiss you. Please come closer, Nanao-chan." He smiled at her, but that unfamiliar need was burning in his voice again.

She hesitated. "What you and the other Captains are experiencing seems closer to obsession than deep interest."

He shrugged as much as the ropes allowed. "Does it matter? I'm in love with you and I want to be close to you. It doesn't seem very odd to me." He hopped slightly closer.

"Stop that." The inside of his thighs were pressing on the outside of her legs. "The Kenpachi is felling buildings outside, this is very serious." She ignored his declaration of love; he made one nearly every day, although this one had been more matter-of-fact and less flowery than any of his previous statements of love.

"He does that all the time. And you can't expect me to take interest in what the Kenpachi is doing when you're right here." He smiled winningly. "Please come closer, Nanao-chan."

"If I come any closer I'll be sitting on you," she snapped.

"Yes, and that would be marvelous, wouldn't it?" When she didn't move his voice turned pleading. "Nanao-chan, please touch me. Please come closer, please, Nanao-chan."

She hesitated. "Is this painful for you?" Could the drug be hurting him? If he was unsuccessful in fulfilling the obsession the drug caused, could that cause pain?

"Yes," he said immediately. "Yes, it's painful for me when you won't touch me, Nanao-chan."

She still didn't move. It was entirely possible for him to manipulate any given situation to his advantage; he was a clever man and he had few scruples when he regarded a situation as desperate. If the drug made him feel that this was a desperate situation for him, he might lie to her to get the outcome he wanted.

But if he genuinely was in pain—if he did need her—she couldn't ignore that, either. Nanao would never abandon him to suffering if she could ease that for him. She leaned closer to him, carefully resting her hands on his shoulders. "Does this help?"

He bent his neck as far as he could, getting as close to her skin as possible, and breathed deeply several times. She was startled to realize he was trying to take in her scent. "It does help. You're so sweet, Nanao-chan."

She sniffed. "I am simply doing my duty as your Vice Captain, sir."

"Of course, Nanao-chan. Your devotion to me is legendary. I love you for that, too." She could feel his breath on her neck as he strained to reach her.

She swallowed. "You should say 'my devotion to the division,' when you compliment me, not to you specifically, Captain."

"Will you take down your hair for me? Please?" He wiggled in his bonds.

"Don't try to get out of the ropes, or I won't do anything for you at all." She reached for her hairclip. It was a small thing, but it seemed too intimate, somehow. Her hair fell loose around her shoulders. She dropped the hairclip on the desk.

Captain Kyōraku pressed his face against the curtain of her hair. He made a sound that Nanao thought might have been a groan, which made her cheeks pink slightly. It was only hair; how could he be so moved by it?

He spent several seconds reveling wordlessly in the texture of her hair on his face.

"Are you alright, Captain?" His reaction to her hair was much too strong; she felt more worried for him than before.

"Thank you for letting me touch your hair, Nanao-chan. It helps. Are you using a new shampoo?" He breathed in, his nose buried in strands of her hair.

"Yes, it was a present from Hinamori-san recently, it's a citrus fruit scent."

"It's wonderful. Crisp and tart and sweet. You're so good to me, Nanao-chan."

She was uncomfortable with the position and with his gratitude for something so small. "It's my duty as a member of the Eighth Division, Captain."

"Is loyalty to the division the extent of what's between us, Nanao-chan? You're certainly dedicated to the division, it's true, but don't you have more feeling for me?" He tipped his head back to see her face, her hair draped over his cheek.

She brushed her hair off of his face and he pressed his cheek against her hand, making a sound of pleasure. She snatched her hand back and returned it to his shoulder. "It's inappropriate to ask me something like that." Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing uneven.

"Does that mean you won't answer?" He tried to reach her hand on his shoulder by bending his neck at a bad angle.

"Stop that, you'll hurt yourself." She lifted her hands to his face, her fingers against his cheeks, her palms resting against his jaw. "You are very important to me. You are my Captain. You know this already, so you don't need to ask."

He caught his breath when her hands touched his face. His eyes closed and opened, blazing hot on her face. "I want to be most important to Nanao-chan. I want you to love me."

Her tongue darted out to lick her lips. "You can't just say outrageous things like that to me. It's not fair. I know you're under the influence of a drug, but—even so, please control yourself."

"I want your love. I want you so much, Nanao-chan." He tipped his head back. "Please."

Nanao covered his mouth with her hand. "Stop. You can't ask me for that. You can't say these things to me," she said, and could hear the desperation in her own voice.

He kissed her palm, and then began to chart the lines on her palm with his tongue, as he had earlier. "I love you. I need you. Please," he murmured against her hand.

"What do you want?" Negotiating with him was undoubtedly a bad idea; even in his condition, he had the experience of thousands of years to his advantage.

His eyes were soft and dark on hers. "Don't be upset, Nanao-chan. I don't want you to be upset."

She exhaled shakily and leaned her forehead against his, her hands cradling his face. "I can't say things like that. I can't. You know what I feel for you. Isn't that enough?"

"I need to feel you, Nanao-chan. I need to feel what you feel. Please, please—"

She pressed her lips against his, silencing him. He groaned and kissed her back with bruising force. His tongue invaded her mouth, demanding, urgent. She refused his invasion, pushing him out with her tongue. She wouldn't allow him to dominate her. The kiss was a battle fought on new ground for them, each determined to win, using their tongues and lips and teeth in fierce warfare.

She pulled back for air, surprised that neither had actually drawn blood. Her lips were tingling and swollen. She leaned into him, her body curving close to his, her breasts crushed against the ropes.

"Come here," he rumbled near her ear.

She kissed him, and although the battle had faded, the kiss was still ferocious and heated. He had an urgency that she'd never felt so strongly from him before. He needed this, needed her, and she wanted him to have what he needed more than anything.

He bit her lower lip and she countered with a sharp thrust of her tongue. The kiss was hot and drugging, and all of Nanao's senses heightened and narrowed to only him. They barely parted for breath, falling further into each other with each kiss. "Closer," he whispered against her lips.

She climbed into his lap, straddling his legs. This was wrong, inappropriate, against regulations, and it was incredibly arousing. His erection pressed against her. She wondered fuzzily if the experimental drug could be transferred through the skin. She felt as intoxicated with him as he was with her.

"We can't do this," she said, but her lips came back to his for another kiss. She finally pulled away, turning her head.

He kissed her neck in wet lines. "We can. Just untie me and it'll be easy."

"No, that—it would be inappropriate. You're under the influence of a drug. I shouldn't even be kissing you, it's unethical." She tensed to shift off of his lap.

"No, Nanao-chan, stay with me. I need you. Please." His voice was urgent, almost desperate.

She hesitated. "If we just stayed like this, perhaps that wouldn't be so bad. If I was sitting with you and we kissed a few times, would that be very unethical?"

"No, Nanao-chan, it's not unethical. You just want to relieve my pain. It's beautiful and generous of you, sweetheart." He sought her mouth and she allowed him to kiss her, but his explanation was dubious at best.

She struggled to clear her head. "I have to be responsible. I'm supposed to be taking care of you, not taking advantage of you. I'm sorry for my behavior." She stepped off the chair, miserable and exposed in the small space between the desk and chair.

He smiled at her, his eyes still fever-bright. "Don't say that. I love your behavior. I love you. Come back, Nanao-chan. There's no one here but you and me." His voice was a low, persuasive murmur.

She squeezed her biceps, staring at her feet. Her breasts ached from rubbing against the ropes and the desire to be touched, and her thighs were pressed together tightly, as if to keep her arousal secret.

"Come here, precious Nanao-chan. I want you to touch me. I want you to kiss me. You haven't done anything wrong, I promise." He licked his lips as he stared at her face.

She swallowed heavily. "You won't be upset later?" she asked, worry leaking through her voice.

"I won't be upset. Why would I be? You're making me happy. I've wanted this for so long, Nanao-chan." The lines around his eyes crinkled when he smiled. He meant what he was saying, but was it fair to take his word when he was drugged?

"You can't tell anyone," she blurted out.

"I won't. This is only for you and me, Nanao-chan." A triumphant gleam shone in his eyes when she came forward half a step. "Come closer."

She sat on his thighs away from his lap, and with her legs to the side instead of straddling him. Her hands clenched each other in her lap. She wouldn't look at his face.

"Come here, love. No one will know. This is something between us, Nanao-chan." His voice was soothing and silky.

She hesitated, but turned on his lap to straddle him, as she'd wanted to do. Her arms crept around his neck. His hard length pressed firmly against the juncture of her thighs. "Are you still in pain?"

"Yes, but it helps so much to be near you, to see you and to have you touch me. Will you kiss me, Nanao-chan?" he asked with his eyes full of need and his voice coaxing.

She licked her lips. "Only for a little while. I have to be responsible," she said, although any level of contact like this when he was drugged would likely be unethical. Somehow that was less convincing to her than he was right now.

"You're taking care of me so well, Nanao-chan. I'm so lucky."

His words of praise drew her in and she kissed him lightly. He strained against his bonds to deepen the kiss, but she resisted.

"More. I need more, Nanao-chan." His tone was urgent.

"You're intoxicated, and I'm responsible, so I can't—"

"I understand. But this is a special circumstance, isn't it?" She shook her head, so he changed his approach. "You're in charge, Nanao-chan. I'm tied to the chair. All I can do is to beg you for your loving attention. I'm entirely at your mercy. You could do anything to me."

She tilted her head. It was a surprising seductive idea. She was in control of the physical situation; all he'd done was to ask her to do things for him. Nanao could be in charge of everything they would do. It was a golden temptation. Did she dare to take this opportunity, unethical as it was?

She stroked his jaw. "There have to be rules."

He nodded quickly. "Of course. What rules would you like?"

"You have to ask for everything. The ropes stay on. If you do anything without asking, or if you try to escape your binding, I'll stop everything." She had his absolute attention, and it was an intoxicating sensation.

"I agree. Will you kiss me now, Nanao-chan?" That triumphant gleam was in his eyes again, but she didn't care if he thought he'd won; she was in charge.

Her lips came down on his, wet and hungry. He groaned into her mouth and she nipped at his full lower lip. They kissed, fierce and urgent, until she pulled back.

"What is it?" he asked as she made a sound of discomfort.

Her color was already high or she would have blushed. "The ropes are too rough." She gestured vaguely at her chest.

"The ropes are rubbing too hard on your breasts?" He was all solicitous concern in his voice, but his eyes were on her chest.

She made an affirming sound, looking over his shoulder at nothing.

"My poor Nanao-chan. But shouldn't your bindings stop that?" His eyes returned to her face.

Her shoulders straightened. "I'm not wearing any today." She resisted the desire to explain herself; if she didn't want to wear bindings and had chosen to wear a thin camisole on an ordinary Tuesday she'd intended to spend entirely in the office, why should that matter?

Her tone was defensive and he responded by making his even more silky. "Of course you shouldn't wear bindings when you don't want to wear them. Nanao-chan's breasts are so perky and sweet naturally. Would you show me where the ropes hurt you, Nanao-chan?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You want to see my breasts?"

He hesitated. She could nearly see him calculating behind his fevered eyes.

But she would be in charge here. She grasped his chin in her hand. "Ask nicely."

He was surprised but adjusted quickly. "Will you please show me your lovely breasts, Nanao-chan?"

She rested her hand at her throat, brushing over the edges of her uniform. This was more than unwise, but it was only the two of them, in their own secret world. The sound of crashing buildings was muffled by distance and only signified that no one would be returning soon.

Her fingers slipped into her uniform, pushing the edges back slowly. She could play this game with him a little longer, this game where she was in control and he was desperate for her. Her uniform slid off her shoulders, barely concealing the peaks of her breasts. It was fine to do this with him because she wasn't touching him. The reasoning was faulty and she knew that, but it was easy to push that aside when he ran his tongue over his canines as if he wanted to bite her.

She lifted her arms out of her sleeves, letting her clothes fall away around her waist. Her breasts were bare in the warm air of the office, her nipples hard from contact with the rope. He took a sharp breath, swallowing. "Oh, lovely, lovely—Nanao-chan is so beautiful."

She shifted on his lap to make her breasts bounce a little, fascinated by the strength of his reactions to her. His face was flushed and his eyes burning. She arched her back. She had his absolute attention, and it was an intoxicating feeling.

"I want to touch you," he pleaded.

"The ropes stay on."

He bit at his lower lip in a way she found very sexy. "You could touch them for me."

She lifted her hands as if to touch her breasts, but didn't. "Ask nicely."

He groaned in frustration and she licked her lips. Having this power over him was incredibly arousing. "Please, please touch your breasts for me, Nanao-chan. Tell me how they feel in your hands."

She cupped her breasts, lifting them and then squeezing them in her hands. "They feel soft." Her fingers stroked over her breasts. "The skin is delicate and smooth." Her thumbs brushed over her nipples and she gasped.

His eyes were glittering and dark. "Tease your nipples for me. Please," he added as an afterthought.

She considered refusing, but he had asked nicely, barely. She rolled her nipples between her index fingers and thumbs. The sensation of her fingers combined with the weight of his eyes made her moan. His hips jerked upwards, pressing his erection against her. Flares of electric sparks shot through her. She tipped forward, covering her breasts to protect them from the ropes.

His mouth captured hers in a rough kiss. "Let me taste your sweet breasts, Nanao-chan," he murmured against her cheek as she drew a shaky breath.

"I wasn't going to let you touch me," she said, uncertain.

"We both want me to taste your breasts. If we want that pleasure, why shouldn't we share it? We're alone here." His voice was dark and low.

Her eyelids fluttered. "But later, if you're upset—"

He interrupted immediately. "How could I ever be upset about tasting Nanao-chan's lovely breasts? I'd never be upset about that." He smiled.

She believed him; it was highly unethical, but she still rose up higher on her knees, allowing him to reach her breasts easily with his mouth.

He outlined her right nipple with his tongue. She cried out, grasping his shoulders, but tried to swallow the sound.

"Don't restrain yourself, please. I want to hear you so much. Make noise for me, Nanao-chan." He outlined her left nipple the way he had the right.

She moaned freely, the way he'd asked for, and it felt good to share her pleasure with him.

"Closer," he rumbled against her skin.

She pressed even closer to him. He rubbed his face against her breasts with a sound of relief and pleasure. His beard was abrasive against her, but in a tantalizing way, unlike the harshness of the ropes. He licked at each of her nipples in turn, pulling back to study his work and her pink face.

"Do you like that, Nanao-chan?" He sucked at her nipple. "Tell me," he coaxed when she didn't respond.

"Yes," she whispered.

He grazed her nipple with his teeth and she moaned, her hands digging into his hair. She couldn't catch her breath and little cries of pleasure escaped her lips as he teased at her breasts. He lavished them with attention until Nanao felt like her body was on fire, aching and burning for more.

She pulled back from him eventually with a reluctant moan. She was breathing hard, as if she'd been running.

"Nanao-chan?"

"It's too much," she said, her head bent. Her eyes closed.

"I understand. Too much stimulation—you need release." He grinned wickedly.

She shook her head. "We can't do something like that."

"Come back to me, Nanao-chan."

She shifted closer to him, covering her breasts with one arm to protect them from the ropes. "There are rules," she said, as much to remind herself as to remind him.

"The ropes stay on. And asking you for what I want is not a problem for me."

"What are you suggesting?" She wiggled back a little. The ropes were abrasive and she was uncomfortably aroused—she longed to grind against his hard erection, but restrained herself, breathing deeply for calm.

"If you touched yourself we wouldn't break any rules."

She hesitated.

"Just a small touch, Nanao-chan. Just to see how wet you are. Please, Nanao-chan."

She intended to refuse. Her mouth opened to say no, but he watching intently and all of his muscles were tensed, waiting for her response. He looked enthralled by her and that stopped her refusal cold. When would she ever have this power over him again?

Her free hand slipped into her uniform. He exhaled and drew a shaky breath when she gasped and bit at her lips. "Are you wet?" he asked hoarsely.

Her fingers drifted over her entrance. "Very."

Her eyes were heavy. "Will you show me? I want to see you so much."

Did he mean for her to strip off her clothes?

"Just on your fingers, then," he coaxed.

She slid her hand out of her uniform and held her glistening fingers up for him to see. His tongue suddenly darted out to lick her fingertips. She pulled her hand away immediately. "Stop that. You didn't ask," she snapped.

"Nanao-chan—the taste of you—I want more." He licked his lips. There was a predatory gleam in his feverish eyes.

She repeated her rebuke. "You didn't ask." She moved back as if to leave his lap.

"Come back, Nanao-chan. I'm sorry that I didn't ask. I wanted to taste you so much—I'll ask from now on." He strained against his bonds, trying to get closer to her.

She moved back to him after a few moments. "If you break the rules again, I won't touch you at all." She frowned harshly, but it was a bluff. She'd never leave him alone when he was intoxicated and desperate.

"You're so good to me, Nanao-chan. Can I lick your fingers, please?"

There wasn't a reason to deny him what he'd already tasted. She brought her wet hand to his face. He sucked her index and middle fingers into his mouth, groaning deep in his throat. Her breath caught. The feeling of his velvety tongue against her skin made her shiver. An image of his head between her legs flashed through her mind, and she nearly whimpered, tensing.

His eyes riveted to her face. He was still sucking and licking at her fingers, and she was afraid her thoughts were too transparent. With a few more loving strokes of his tongue he released her fingers. "Nanao-chan."

She raised her eyes from his lips. "Yes?"

"I want to use my mouth on you."

She was breathless. "We can't do that."

"Yes, we can. There's no need to break any rules. We'll tip the chair back on the floor and you can kneel over me. I'll have my face between Nanao-chan's pretty thighs. I'll taste all of your delicious places. You'll like it, Nanao-chan, I promise."

She hardly needed to be convinced of that. "We can't." She hid her face in his neck, trembling slightly. She'd never been so close to breaking with her ethics in favor of what she desired.

"But you want it, don't you, Nanao-chan?" His voice was everything tempting and delicious.

"Yes," she whispered against his skin, and he responded with a sound of satisfaction. She allowed herself to imagine it for one more searing image, and then let it go. "But we can't do that."

"You need to come, Nanao-chan. And I want to see you come so much. I need to see it." The dark heat of his voice made her yearning rise higher.

She sat up to look at his face. "I'm not disputing any of that. Would it be enough for you to watch?"

"To watch?" He sounded intrigued.

"If I sat on the desk. You'd have to stay in the chair, tied up. But I'll do anything you ask for, as long as those boundaries are met." Was this unethical? It was hard for her to care now. Need was pulsing through her veins.

"You'll touch yourself for me?"

"Yes. You can have anything, as long as you ask." She stroked his jaw. "Would that be enough? You wouldn't be able to touch me, and I don't want you to be in pain."

"If I could see all of your beauty—if I could see you come—yes, it would be enough, I think." He lifted his chin and she kissed him, brief and burning.

She stepped away from the kiss and the chair, untying her clothes with shaky hands. It was difficult to undo all of the ties and sashes but soon she stood naked in the small space between the desk and the chair.

She hopped lightly onto the desk before she could lose her nerve, the fine wood smooth under her. But her legs were crossed, her toes curling nervously back against her feet.

He was staring with an intensity that made her feel flushed. "Please part your legs for me, sweetheart."

She hesitantly opened her legs a hands width apart.

"That's good, Nanao-chan. Why don't you rest your feet on the chair, one on each side of my legs?" he coaxed.

She lifted her feet to his thighs, opening her legs widely to place her feet on the small amount of chair left by his thighs on either side.

A high flush hit his cheeks. He swallowed hard several times, his eyes roaming over her body. "My beautiful Nanao. Will you spread your sweet petals for me? I want to see everything."

Slowly she skimmed her hand down and parted her moist pink skin to offer him a glimpse of her opening.

He groaned. "You're soaking wet, Nanao-chan."

Impulsively she dipped her fingers—the same ones he'd licked—into her core and then drew them out, leaning forward and holding them out for him.

He sucked them into his mouth like a man starved.

"Do you want to see these fingers inside me?" she asked, surprised by the sultry invitation in her voice. She'd never imagined doing this in front of him, but once the initial embarrassment faded, she started enjoying it—the way he looked at her as if he desired her more than air, the ravenous way he licked her fingers, the pleasure in his voice when she acted out his wishes. She had power over him and it was as intoxicating as any drug of the Twelfth Division.

"Yes."

She withdrew her fingers from him and he leaned forward to curl his tongue around them one more time.

"First I want to see you touch yourself the way you would if you were alone. I want to see what you like, Nanao-chan." He smiled, slow and hungry.

She rested her wet hand against her thigh, sliding her other hand down and moistening her fingers in her entrance. "This is what you wanted to see?" She rubbed small circles on her clitoris with her wet fingertips. Her hips lifted against her hand; the pleasure of her touch and his eyes on her was too much. She moaned.

"Slowly, Nanao-chan. Take your time."

She slowed her movement. Her eyelids were heavy but she kept her eyes open, watching him watching her. She was on display for him, but she didn't feel exposed or exploited; this was something between the two of them, intimate and secret. She danced her other hand down to her entrance.

"Just one to start," he said, anticipation in his voice.

She pushed one of the fingers he'd sucked on into her sheath. It amplified the sensation of her circles, but not very much.

"How does that feel, sweetheart?"

"It's not enough." Her finger was too small and short. She wanted more.

He licked his lips. "Add the second one."

She pushed the second finger inside of herself and cried out when she brushed a sensitive spot. The fullness inside intensified everything for her. She slowed her touches on her delicate bud even more, trying to hold back her orgasm.

"How do you feel now?" He leaned forward.

"It's good." She moved her fingers inside herself, arching her back, her breathing shallow.

"You're so lovely, Nanao. Will you fuck yourself with your fingers for me?" He'd tried for coaxing again but the urgent need in his voice overwhelmed it.

She plunged her fingers in and out. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes, like that, please—" He swallowed hard.

She fucked herself with her fingers, her hips rolling in a rhythm to the thrusts of her fingers. Sweat gleamed on her body and her moans were loud in the office. "I'm close," she said, desperate to come, but this was for him, too.

"Yes. I want to see you come, Nanao. I want to be inside you, filling you—" His hips lifted in a rhythm to match hers. He strained against his bonds, sweat beading on his forehead.

The thought of him inside her pushed her over the edge. She climaxed, crying out. The pleasure was a glorious relief—her body trembled, her feet pressing against his thighs. Her head tipped down, her hands moving away from her core as she eased back into awareness.

She saw him struggling against the ropes, his hips still moving, and let herself fall forward against him, straddling him on the chair.

"Nanao please—I need you, untie me, please—" He pressed his face against her neck, breathing hard.

"I can't untie you." She stroked his shoulders, trying to soothe him. He thrust his hips up against the juncture of her thighs. She struggled to gather her thoughts. What was the ethical thing to do? Did it really matter, when he needed her so much?

"I need you, Nanao, please—love you, please," he murmured against her skin. He was straining the ropes hard enough that she thought he might snap them, reinforced as they were.

She'd liked having him need her, liked his urgency, but this desperation made her hurt for him. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you." She cradled his head against her, kissing his hair tenderly. Her other hand ran down his body to grasp his erection through his clothes.

He groaned heavily, grinding himself against her hand. "Yes, please touch me."

She tipped his head back to see his face. Her touch seemed to take the edge off the worst of his need. "I can do more for you than this." She kissed him softly. "Do you want that?"

"Yes. I want you, any part of you that you'll share with me, Nanao-chan."

Buildings still fell outside. If they hadn't even restrained Kenpachi yet, which had to be the highest priority at the moment, when would they return here? Nanao licked her lips. "You won't be upset later?"

His eyes rose to hers, warm and still feverish. "I won't be upset, regardless of what you do. I love you. You know me, Nanao-chan."

She did know him. More than that, she loved him; he was easy to love, even if he frustrated her immensely sometimes. "The ropes stay on." She stepped off his lap and bent to free his shaft from his clothes. Her fingers strolled down his length lightly. His skin was silky over his hardness and she liked the contrast. He groaned heavily at her touch.

She knelt in front of the chair. Her hand curved around the base of his shaft, her tongue sweeping across the slit in the crown, licking the salty bead of moisture there.

A shudder went through him. She liked that too, and she liked his deep groan when she drew a stripe down his length with her tongue.

But still she hesitated, her eyes on his face. "Promise me that you won't be upset."

"I promise. Nanao-chan, please—I promise," he said, his words jilted as her tongue circled him. "Please, with your mouth—Nanao—"

Her lips closed around him lovingly. She was on her knees but still felt powerful. He needed her. She moved her hand in twisting strokes as she sucked him into her mouth. He was breaking apart in front of her, sweating and pushing at his bonds, and she was doing that to him. His groans were an intoxicating rush, and his words—

"Please, Nanao—that's so good—I need you—Nanao—"

His words revived her arousal. Her knees parted slightly and she worked him faster with her hand and mouth.

"Nanao—I'm going to come—" His words were urgent.

She flicked her eyes up to his in acknowledgement, but didn't move away. She wanted to give him this pleasure in full.

His eyes watched her, narrowed. "So beautiful. Nanao—" He groaned heavily and his seed spilled into her mouth. She swallowed it, fascinated by the changing expressions of his face.

The tension in his body eased after he came. It was so intimate to see him this way, to taste him this way. Nanao licked the last drops away from his tip and released his shaft, letting it fall back to his lap.

She sat back on her heels, uncertainty creeping into her. He was tied up, under the influence of a toxin and she'd behaved unethically, and instead of being repulsed by his condition and her bad behavior, she was aroused. "Was it really alright for me to do that to you? I'm sorry," she blurted out.

He smiled. "Come here, sweetheart."

She crawled into his lap, parting her knees and straddling him. She hid her face in his neck, seeking comfort. Her body trembled slightly against him.

"I'm not upset. I promised you, didn't I? Look at me, Nanao-chan."

She lifted her face, her eyes downcast.

He kissed her lips tenderly. "I'm not upset. You've been so generous with me. I'm very happy." His shaft swelled under her center. He rolled his hips and she gasped.

"You're still—intoxicated." Her brows drew together in a frown.

He shrugged as best he could while tied up. "It doesn't matter. I always want you, Nanao-chan. I just want you more intensely than usual right now. Untie me?" He rolled his hips as he asked and her hips moved in response, rubbing her wet folds against his length.

"What will you do if I untie you?" She couldn't believe she was even considering it. But he was magnetic and needing, and she loved him so much and she could have him, right now. She wondered which one of them was truly intoxicated.

"I'm going to sit you on the desk and lick your delicious honey until you come in my mouth. Then I'm going to bend you over the desk and fuck you until neither of us can walk." His voice was dark silk against her skin.

"That's—"

"It's a good plan, Nanao-chan." He grinned wickedly, his eyes lit with fever and arousal.

"But it would be highly unethical for me to allow that, when you're not in your right mind. It would be wrong." Her tongue darted out to wet her lips.

"No. This is something I would want to do with you on any given day. Whatever you're saying about that toxin, it's not important." He streamed wet kisses down her neck. "Nanao-chan."

"You would never do this to me if the situation were reversed. You'd find it too unethical. You would never do this." She made a sound of distress in her throat.

He met her gaze. "I wouldn't make love to you if you were intoxicated, it's true. But that's different."

"How is it different? I'm doing something to you that you would never do to me." She bent her head, ashamed, her eyes closing.

He leaned his forehead against hers. "It's difficult for me to think clearly right now, but it's because we're different people. We have different—boundaries. I'm in love with you and I want to make love with you during all my waking hours already. I want to give you anything you ask me for. That's why it's fine for us to do this now. Untie me, Nanao-chan."

After several moments she opened her eyes. "We're not so different," she said softly. Her hands cradled his face. She kissed him once, chaste and sweet. "Promise me," she whispered, not able to say what she needed him to promise.

"I promise. Please, Nanao-chan."

She nodded. Her legs were shaky when she stood and her hands had difficulty grasping the knot in the rope. She breathed deeply a few times, the silence helping her to regain her focus.

Wait, when had it gotten quiet?

"The buildings have stopped falling. When did they stop?" she asked, her hands stilling.

"What? I don't know, Nanao-chan."

She dropped the rope, the knot intact. "They've restrained the Kenpachi." She moved in front of him, gripping his shaft and working it back into his clothes.

"Nanao-chan?" He rocked against his bonds.

"Stop. I have to get dressed. The team from the Twelfth Division will probably be back here soon. I don't want them to see us—to see us on the desk." She pulled on her discarded clothes quickly, her hands fumbling with the ties.

He groaned. "Nanao-chan, I need you."

She cupped his face. Her clothes were on, if a bit messier than usual. "I'll sit with you. Once they've come and given you the remedy, we can do anything that you want."

"Promise," he murmured, his eyes dark.

She sat on his lap, her legs together and hanging off to one side this time. "I promise." She tilted her head to allow him to kiss her neck.

When the Twelfth Division team entered by the porch door, Nanao met their curious looks impassively, her eyes cold. The regular members cringed back but Nemu came forward with a large syringe. "As you requested, we've returned here last."

"The other Captains are safe and well?" Nanao asked.

"Yes. Order has been restored after a prolonged struggle." Nemu plunged the syringe into Captain Kyōraku's neck. "This sedative will keep him unconscious until the effects of the medication wear off."

"Sedative? You're putting him to sleep? Don't you have an antidote?" Nanao watched as Captain Kyōraku's head tipped back, his eyes closed.

"No, we could find no antidote. But the effects of the medication wear off over time."

"I see. Thank you, Nemu-san," Nanao said, although she felt anything but grateful.

Nemu nodded and the Twelfth Division team left.

Nanao rose, sighing. She should get him to his home to rest. It would take a team of division members, since he was unconscious. She went to the door to call Third Seat Enjōji, disappointment and arousal roiling in her stomach.

* * *

Nanao stayed with him at his home. She'd debated whether it was best to leave him alone or to make her apologies and ask for forgiveness when he woke up, but in the end she'd stayed because he might need care after being intoxicated and then sedated.

Her skin felt itchy in her clothes. After a few hours, she decided to risk using his bath; she didn't want to leave him but she did desperately want to freshen up. The water felt good on her skin, his soap cleansing and crisply scented, and she was glad that she'd chosen to clean up.

She washed her hair, humming a tune. She rinsed herself clean and rubbed her neck, looking forward to relaxing in his large bath.

Nanao froze on the bath stool when the door opened. Captain Kyōraku stood in the doorway, his eyes dark and shadowed. Cool air entered from the hall. Her nipples hardened and she shivered, drawing her towel over her front and standing awkwardly. "Captain. How—how do you feel?"

He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. "I feel like I've been sedated, but I'm fine now." He started towards her and she could see the feverish heat had gone from his eyes. He glanced at the walls and the bath, as if confirming that this was his house. His eyes returned to her, to the towel fisted in her hands that covered the front of her body, her wet hair, and her eyes without glasses. "I like seeing you in my home, Nanao-chan. Why are you here?"

His tone was warm, but she felt accused, her guilt about her actions earlier rushing to the front. "I wanted to make sure you were alright. And I wanted to apologize for what I did. You were under the influence of a toxin and I acted unethically. I'm so sorry."

"Nanao-chan." He was very close, leaning over her where she shrank herself down against the wall, the tile cold on her back.

To her unending mortification, just the sight of him and the sound of his rich velvet voice had made her wet. She'd wanted him so much earlier and that desire hadn't been fully satisfied. She pressed her thighs together tightly, looking at the square tiles of the floor. She made a sound of distress.

"Don't be sorry." He kissed a small path across her cheek to her right ear. "I'm not sorry. I told you that I wouldn't be. You were so generous, Nanao-chan. You let me see so much of your beauty." He slid the tip of his tongue around the curve of her ear and then bit the lobe, tugging softly.

A spike of sharp need ran through her at the scrape of his teeth on her skin. She moaned. Her hands abandoned the towel and her modesty to grasp his shoulders, pulling him down.

At her moan he crushed her back against the wall with his body, grinding his hips against her. She kissed his lips, desperate and seeking. This was what she'd waited hours for. His tongue pushed into her mouth and she sucked on it greedily, hungry for him. He groaned and the sound had all of the intensity he'd had earlier in the office. She was sinking down into need.

"Please," she gasped when he pulled back.

He jerked the towel up, dragging one of her hands away from him and pressing it to the towel until she took hold of it. "No, we can't do this right now. Please get dressed and go home, Nanao-chan."

"What?" She stared in blank confusion.

"Go home, sweetheart." He stepped further back and swallowed several times. His eyes darted between her wet lips and her thighs, barely draped with the towel.

"Why?" She hesitated, shame leaking into her voice. "If you're upset about what I did earlier, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—I'm sorry." She stared at her toes, which were pressed back against her feet, as if trying to take up as little space as possible.

"No, don't look like that." He tipped her chin up until her guilty eyes met his. "I'm not upset with you, not at all. Don't be sorry. You made me so happy." He brushed his lips against hers lightly.

"Then I don't understand. Why do you want me to go?"

He exhaled heavily. "I can't give you the care that you deserve right now. Tomorrow we'll have a late picnic and make love under the stars, if you still want me then."

She shook her head, closing the distance between them. "Now—I want you now." She caressed his jaw. It was a reversal of their earlier situation, with her persuading him.

He drew his head back as if her touch burned. "Please listen to me, Nanao-chan. I won't be gentle with you now. Tomorrow—we'll have good wine, music—"

"Yes. We can do those things tomorrow. You'll be romantic and sweet, and I'll be very impressed. I won't say it so directly, of course."

He smiled. "Of course. But we'll both know that you're impressed." His hands cradled her face.

"I will be, I promise. You want to give me candlelight and beds with rose petals. I love that part of you."

He drew in a sharp breath.

"But it's not the only part of you. You have many different sides and it's the whole of you—" she paused. Her head tipped down.

But he was always able to understand her unspoken words. He leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you."

She believed him. Her heart skipped a beat and her lips parted. "We're important to each other. That won't be changed if we're together tonight."

Still he hesitated. "I won't be slow or careful enough—"

She stood on her toes to bite at his lower lip. "I don't need you to be," she said. "I just need you."

He shook his head and his eyes were heavy-lidded and hot. "I want to fuck you."

Did he think she'd be shocked by his crudeness? He'd underestimated her. She smiled, dropping the towel. His eyes swept over her body. She covered his hand with hers, pulling it to her core. "I understand perfectly."

He explored her folds, his fingers quickly drenched. His breathing turned uneven. "Nanao-chan," he said, and it was close to begging.

She leaned back against the wall, needing the support. "I was waiting for you." It was a confession, worth saying when a wicked gleam lit his eyes.

He pushed two fingers into her sheath roughly. "Is this what you wanted, Nanao-chan?" His voice was silky and promised her everything, anything that she could ask for, in an echo of her words that afternoon.

Her hands sought out his chest, her nails raking down his hard muscles and under his sash. His left hand snatched her wrists, pinning them over her head. "No, Nanao-chan."

She frowned at him and he grinned. His fingers plunged in and out of her in a driving rhythm that banished her protests from her lips. "Not fair—" she gasped. She rolled her hips against his hand and a breathy moan escaped her lips. His fingers were longer and thicker than hers had been earlier. He stroked the sensitive places inside her, his palm rubbing against her sex. It wasn't enough. She wanted— _needed_ —more of him. "Now," she whispered urgently.

But he pulled his hand away, his fingers glistening. She made a keening sound at the loss.

"Ask nicely," he murmured in her ear. She arched in his grip, her breasts brushing against his chest. "Ask nicely, Nanao-chan."

She bit his lips, eyes narrowed, but her resistance melted when she saw his eyes; they were full of need. Still, he was holding back—he probably wasn't sure that he should be doing this with her at all. Her mouth pressed against his tenderly. "Will you please fuck me? I've been waiting for hours."

He kissed her forcefully, stealing her breath, but his lips trailed wetly down her neck before she could respond. "So sweet." He licked the dip of her collarbones before continuing down. His hand released her wrists.

"So lovely." His tongue flicked her navel delicately. He pressed audible kisses to her skin, parting her thighs with his hands.

"So delicious." His tongue lapped at her hungrily, running in sweeping strokes down one side of her folds and up the other side. The relief and the pleasure of his lavish attentions weakened her knees. Her legs trembled and he held her up with a firm grip on her thighs. It felt so good to have him licking her hot flesh, the way he'd wanted to hours ago. His tongue rolled over her clitoris in lazy circles. She cried out, her hands falling to his head and digging into his hair.

He devoured her, his tongue eager and quick. The hair of his unshaven face against her sensitive skin sent tingling shivers through her. She rocked her hips against his mouth and his hands pinned her strongly against the wall. She felt worshipped and it was heady beyond anything else.

His mouth was ravenous and hot, the tiles cool against her overheated skin. Her moans echoed in the bathroom. She looked down and saw him watching her with the same intensity he'd shown in the office. _Make noise for me_ , he'd said in that seductive velvet voice. Her moans grew louder than before. He rewarded her with exquisite undulations of his tongue, and it was so much, too much, and she wanted more.

His eyes never left her. There was something incredible and arousing about having a man like him on his knees in front of her, dedicated to giving her pleasure. She licked her lips. "Please, I need more." It was easy to ask him when she felt so powerful in this position.

She thought she felt his smile against her skin before he sucked her delicate bud, his tongue still teasing. She came hard, a surprised cry escaping her lips, her hips jolting up. Her hands clutched at his hair, holding him against her as the pleasure flooded through her veins. Her upper body arched off of the wall and then curved forward over him as her tension eased.

He drew a few more moans from her with soft licks and a kiss pressed to her center. Her hands slipped to his shoulders. He lifted her languid body with his hands under her thighs, standing and pressing her back against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist slowly, pulling him close. Her wetness still dripped down his chin and she wiped him off with a hand.

The sash at his hips allowed her other hand to slip past easily. She smiled, pleased.

"We could stop here."

She shook her head. He was still holding back, even now? Her hand curled around his hard length, working him out of his uniform hakama. "But I asked so nicely before." He shuddered as she stroked him.

He pulled one hand away from supporting her to slide two fingers into her core. "Nanao-chan."

She nearly purred. Nanao pressed on the back of his neck until he kissed her, his lips and tongue making demands that she yielded to willingly. She could taste herself in his mouth. They parted for breath. "Now, please," she whispered. He pulled his fingers out of her and returned his slick hand to supporting her under her thighs. She guided his shaft to her entrance, pressing encouragingly on his back with her legs.

He resisted. "Nanao-chan, are you sure?"

She met his eyes. He still had caution mixed with the need in his gaze and she wanted that to fade. She wanted to see him break apart the way he had in the office. "Come closer." She pressed against his back again and this time he surged forward into her. "Oh—"

He stilled. "Nanao-chan?"

She clasped her hands together behind his neck. It'd taken a few moments for the feeling of stretching tightly around him to pass, leaving tantalizing fullness instead. She smiled slightly. He was still being careful but she wanted him to lose that control. "Move for me." She rocked her hips.

His hands clamped tightly around her thighs. "I want you too much, Nanao-chan." He sounded pained and she thought it must be difficult for a man who liked to take his time to want her in this urgent way.

"Sweet and slow were for later, remember? I asked you for this, so give it to me." She added a little kick with her heel to his ass for emphasis.

He grinned, and it was equal parts wicked and genuine, somehow. "As if I'd deny you anything. And I really love that you'd scold me in this position."

She scowled at him, but he kissed her and his hips began to move. She gasped into his mouth as he thrust in and out of her sheath in a strong rhythm. The sensation was a delicious relief after the delay of hours.

His groans excited her and she broke their kiss to see his face. His eyes were hot and unfocused and she was happy to see that. She dug her nails into his shoulders and his pace sped up. "Nanao—" he murmured.

Each stroke built the aroused heat in her body higher and higher. She thought he was nearer to peaking than she was—the hitch in his breath and the burning of his eyes said so—but it was fine if she didn't climax now. She felt so much in her body and heart that she might not be able to bear more. Her eyes closed.

"Nanao."

She opened her eyes.

"I want to feel you come when I'm inside you. Will you do that for me?" His voice was rougher than the dark silk persuasion he'd used earlier, but she liked the roughness.

She lifted her right hand away from his shoulder, bringing two fingers to his lips. His tongue curled around her fingertips to wet them. Anticipation gleamed in his eyes as her hand slipped down between their bodies.

She drew faint circles on her moist flesh—she was too sensitive now for any more direct touches—but it magnified the sensation of his hard thrusts. She moaned, a breathy, needy little sound.

"You're so beautiful, Nanao." His words brushed across her cheek. His voice—oh, his voice—she believed anything he said in that deep rumble. His voice sent heat cascading through her.

"Talk to me."

"Nanao," he murmured, and she moaned again as her eyelids fluttered. He gave her words of praise and love and sex directly in her ear. His soft voice contrasted with the pounding rhythm of his hips. She loved everything about this— _fucking_ —and a visceral thrill went through her when his voice echoed her feelings.

A tremulous and telling cry escaped her lips.

"Come for me, Nanao." It was a command, and her body obeyed. Her muscles contracted around him as she climaxed, and that pushed him over the edge. He poured himself into her with a groan. She watched his face through heavy eyes and loved his shifting expressions of need and pleasure and relief even more than she had that afternoon.

She clutched him close, her arms around his neck, her lips touching the hot skin of his jaw, his collar, his chest. He pulled her away from the wall but his hands still held her up against him. With a few steps they reached the bath stool. He put her down on the stool and drew back from her.

She made a protesting sound, but he removed his clothes quickly and knelt in front of her. He kissed her, one of his hands tipping her chin up. His other hand drifted down her body, tracing over her curves before curling around her mound possessively. It would have been embarrassing to her yesterday. But today she parted her knees more widely for him. "My lovely Nanao-chan."

He moved away to turn on the faucets and began to wash her. Water poured over her. He drew a soapy cloth over her skin, his other hand following behind. The gentleness of his touch made her sigh. "Is there more for us?" she asked, watching him soap her thighs.

He smiled. "There will always be more for us," he said and his voice had both satisfaction and hunger.

She closed her eyes. Later she'd send a message to the division and let them know that their Captain needed rest and she would be caring for him for a day—no, two days, considering the depth of the hunger in his voice. She'd let him feast on her until they was satisfied enough to resume their normal lives.

But it wouldn't be exactly as it was before. _There will always be more for us_. She opened her eyes, smiling.


End file.
